


Välkommen hem

by hannakin



Series: Minut för minut [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannakin/pseuds/hannakin
Summary: Det har gått 3 veckor sedan Isak senast såg Even och han ska hämta Even på flygplatsen. Självklart följer Jonas, Magnus och Mahdi med.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Minut för minut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576645
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	Välkommen hem

**Author's Note:**

> Har tänkt skriva denna länge. Ibland på svenska, ibland på engelska. Det blev på svenska. Jag tycker fortfarande det är mycket svårare eftersom jag är så van vid att skriva på engelska. Hoppas ni gillar det ändå. Kan läsas som en one shot men har en liten fortsättning i åtanke om någon är intresserad.

“Kan du köra lite snabbare?” 

Isak vrider sig otåligt i passagerarsätet och kastar ett öga på Mahdi där han sitter bakom ratten. I baksätet sitter Jonas och Magnus. Isak förstår fortfarande inte varför de var tvungna att följa med. Helst hade han velat åka själv men eftersom han inte har tagit körkort var han tvungen att fråga någon. Mahdi känns trots allt som det bästa alternativet när Eskild jobbar och Evens föräldrar är bortresta. Jonas har inte heller körkort och Isak litar inte på Magnus. Han är alldeles för disträ. Mahdi är pålitlig och van vid att köra. 

Mahdi suckar och även fast hans blick aldrig lämnar vägen kan Isak se hur han himlar med ögonen. 

“Jag kör redan över hastighetsbegränsningen,” säger han roat. “Ta det lugnt. VI kommer fortfarande komma fram typ när Even landar. Sen ska han igenom passkontroll och grejer. Och vänta på väskan.” 

“Ja, men,” säger Isak. 

Han vet ju att Madhi har rätt. Men han vill bara komma fram så han får träffa Even. Hela kroppen spritter av förväntan och längtan och han kan knappt bärga sig. Even har varit i USA i tre veckor och hälsat på sin farbror och kusiner men nu är han äntligen på väg hem och landar på flygplatsen om en halvtimme. 

“Jag tror inte ett par minuter kommer göra någon skillnad,” säger Jonas. 

Isak håller inte med. Sedan de blev tillsammans för ett och ett halvt år sedan har de aldrig varit ifrån varandra så här länge och det känns som Isak kommer spricka om han måste vänta ens en minut extra. Evens plan är redan 8 timmar försenat och när Even smsade honom från flygplatsen om förseningen började Isak nästan gråta. Så nu när de äntligen är på väg och det är mindre än en timme kvar tills han får krama och kyssa Even känns en minut olidligt. Nej, han ska stå där och vänta i ankomsthallen när Even kommer. 

“Fan, vi skulle ha haft en välkomstskylt med oss,” säger Magnus exalterat. “Typ en stor skylt där det står "välkommen hem, Even" eller nåt. Typ "Halla, Even". Och så skulle vi ha hattar och spela något instrument.” 

Isak vänder sig om i sätet och ser irriterat på Magnus. 

“Vad?” säger Magnus. “Det är ju sjukt kul.”

“Varför var du tvungen att följa med?” suckar Isak. “Skulle fan ha tagit flygbussen istället.”

“För att jag också vill träffa Even,” svarar Magnus. “Och sluta vara så sur. Du fick ju till och med sitta fram och vi har lyssnat på din spellista hela vägen.” 

  
“Äsch, låt honom vara. Han är bara grinig för att han inte fått ligga på tre veckor. Han behöver få sig ett skjut,” säger Mahdi. 

Jonas och Magnus skrattar och Isak vänder sig ilsket tillbaka och passar på att ge Mahdi ännu en arg blick innan han tittar ut på vägen igen. Han orkar inte ens komma på en come back. Allt han vill är att få träffa Even igen. Kanske är han löjlig men han saknar Even så att det gör ont och även om de pratat på telefonen nästan varje dag och skrivit till varandra på messenger flera gånger per dag är det inte nog. Even har till och med skickat ett brev per dag till honom men allt det har gjort är att få tomheten i Isaks bröst att växa och saknaden att bli olidlig. Framförallt nu sista veckan. Han öppnar telefonen och skickar ett sms till Even. 

**Kan inte vänta tills**  
**jag får hålla om dig**  
**Jag älskar dig <3**

Han vill att det ska vara det första Even läser när han slår på telefonen igen. 

“Vi kanske kan ha spelkväll i kväll,” föreslår Magnus. “Det var ju sjukt länge sedan. Typ beställa hem mat och spela fifa eller kolla på någon film.” 

“Vi ska inte ha någon jävla filmkväll,” suckar Isak och bakom honom hör han Jonas fnysa till av skratt. 

“Varför inte?” börjar Magnus men sedan verkar han fatta. “Aha,” lägger han till. 

“Tror Isak och Even vill vara ensamma kväll, Magnus,” säger Jonas. “De har ju lite att ta igen, om man säger så.” 

“Jaja,” säger Magnus. “Men ärligt talat så vore det sjukt nice. Att bara ses och dricka öl och hänga. Behöver ju inte vara idag men till helgen kanske, Sen så pratade jag med Vilde om att vi borde ses allihopa igen. Innan sommaren är slut i alla fall.” 

“Even är säkert på att hänga i helgen,” säger Isak och ler lite. “Men ikväll tror jag bara vi ska ta det lugnt. Han har ju spenderat över tio timmar bara på flygplatsen så tror han är rätt sliten. Vi får se.” 

-

Mahdi hinner knappt parkera bilen innan Isak öppnar passagerardörren och hoppar ur bilen. När de andra hunnit ut är han redan halvvägs över parkeringsplatsen och påväg mot ankomsthallen med raska steg. Evens plan landade för bara någon minut sen så det kommer dröja innan Even är klar med väskan och så men Isak är ändå otålig. 

“Fan vad du springer,” säger Mahdi när han hinner ifatt Isak inne i ankomsthallen. 

“Vart tog Jonas och Magnus vägen?” frågar Isak och ser sig om efter sina två vänner.   
“De skulle på toa och köpa något att dricka.” 

Isak nickar frånvarande medan han tittar på skärmen med alla flyg på. Mycket riktigt så står det att Evens plan från Amsterdam har landat för fem minuter sedan och bara sekunder senare plingar det till i telefonen Isak har i handen. 

**Snart älskling <3**

Några minuter senare dyker Magnus och Jonas upp igen med varsin flaska Pepsi Max i handen. Magnus ser nästan lika exalterad ut som Isak känner sig och man kan nästan tro att det är Vilde som har varit borta i flera veckor. Isak ser över ankomsthallen som är full av förväntansfulla människor. Långsamt börjar han röra sig mot dörrarna där han vet att Even snart kommer att komma. Magnus och Mahdi diskuterar någon fest de varit på nyligen men Isak orkar inte koncentrera sig på vad de säger. Istället ser han hur människor, troligtvis från ett annat flyg börjar välla ut genom dörrarna och hur de återförenas med sina nära och kära. En liten pojke springer mot sin pappa med utsträckta armar och framför Isak återförenas ett par. De kysser varandra flera gånger och det får bara Isak att sakna Even ännu mer. Han förstår inte hur saknaden kan vara som värst nu när det bara är minuter kvar. Kanske är det för att det just nu är så nära. Att Even är någonstans där bakom dörrarna. Så nära. 

Jonas lägger en hand på hans axel och Isak tvingar bort blicken från paret. Jonas erbjuder honom flaskan med Pepsi. 

“Vill du ha?” frågar han. 

Isak skakar på huvudet. 

“Nej, tack. Det är bra,” säger han. 

Minuterna segar sig fram och Isak spanar otåligt efter Even bland alla människor som kommer gående genom dörrarna. Even borde komma vilken minut som helst nu. Isak är glad att han är rätt lång så han kan se bra trots att en kvinna ställt sig precis framför honom. Och tillslut kommer Even gående genom dörrarna och Isaks hjärta tar ett stor skutt i bröstet. Even är så snygg att Isak tappar andan trots att han spenderat flera timmar på flyget. Han har på sig sin gamla jeansjacka han har haft sedan de började dejta och under den en vit t-shirt. Sina solglasögon har han skjutit upp på huvudet och bakom honom drar hans sin enorma resväska. Isak tar några trevande steg framåt så Even ska se honom och när deras ögon möts skiner Even upp i ett leende som värmer hela Isaks kropp. Fina, fina Even. Med det finaste leendet i världen. 

Isak orkar inte vänta tills Even hunnit fram till honom utan går med snabba steg mot honom och kastar sig in i Evens armar. Even får ta något steg bakåt för att inte tappa balansen men han lyckas hålla sig på benen samtidigt som han kramar om Isak hårt och håller honom i sina armar. Isak skiter i om någon ser dem så här. Skiter i att han egentligen är för lång för att Even ska kunna lyfta upp honom. Istället borrar han in sitt ansikte i Evens axel och håller krampaktigt tag i Evens jacka. Han kan känna tårarna pressa av lättnad men han blinkar snabbt bort dem. När Even sätter ner honom på marken igen tvingar han sig själv att släppa taget om Even så han kan se honom i ögonen i stället. 

“Hej,” ler Even samtidigt som han försiktigt lägger handen på Isaks kind och låter tummen stryka över Isaks ögonbryn. 

“Hej,” mumlar Isak och lutar sig fram och låter sin näsa snudda vid Evens innan de kysser varandra. 

“Fan vad jag har saknat dig,” viskar Isak mellan kyssarna. 

“Jag har saknat dig också, älskling,” viskar Even i Isaks öra. “Så himla mycket”

Han pussar Isak på kinden innan han lägger armarna om honom igen. Det känns som om han är minst lika desperat som Isak. 

“Nästa gång följer du med mig, okej?” mumlar han. “Inte en chans att jag lämnar dig såhär länge igen” 

Isak nickar och skrattar till. Han pussar Even på munnen igen och känner hur Even ler. 

“Ska vi gå?” frågar han.”Går det bra med väskan?”

Even nickar och tar tag i Isaks hand innan de börjar gå mot Jonas, Mahdi och Magnus.

“Välkommen hem,” säger Jonas och ger Even en snabb kram. 

“Tack,” säger Even och lägger ena armen runt Jonas utan att släppa Isaks hand. 

Han gör likadant med Mahdi men när det sedan blir dags för Magnus tur tvingas Even helt enkelt att släppa Isaks hand för det finns inte en chans att Magnus accepterar en halvhjärtad enarmskram från Even. 

-

De sitter i bilen påväg hem och Isak i mitten i baksätet med Even till vänster om sig och Jonas till höger medan Magnus sitter där fram. Han lutar huvudet på Evens axel och håller Evens hand i sin. Den andra handen vilar på Evens arm. Han orkar inte engagera sig i samtalet. Det är som all energi har runnit ur honom efter all anspänning för bara en halvtimme sedan. Han ser ner på deras sammanflätade händer och stryker sin tumme över Evens handrygg. Då och då känner han Evens läppar mot håret. Det gör honom lugn och trygg. 

Magnus hänger bokstavligen bakåt i sätet och har korsförhör av Even. Han är precis så glad och exalterad som bara Magnus kan vara men Even verkar inte ha något emot Magnus många frågor. Samtidigt är det svårt för någon av de andra att ens få en syl i vädret för Magnus lämnar inte mycket utrymme för någon annan att säga något. Inte ens Jonas som själv spenderat en månad i USA ett år tidigare har en chans. Hela deras samtal blir som ett enda sorl i Isaks öron. 

“Går det bra, älskling?” frågar Even. 

Isak nickar. 

“Jag är glad att du är hemma igen,” säger han. 

-

En halvtimme senare är de äntligen hemma igen och Isak låser upp dörren till lägenheten. 

“Välkommen hem, baby” säger Isak, och ler svagt mot Even. 

“Tack, älskling” viskar Even.

De kysser varandra igen och ISak lägger armarna runt Evens hals. 

Plötsligt är det som att alla känslor väller upp i honom och han kan än en gång känna tårarna bränna. 

“Gråter du, Isak?” frågar Even mjukt. 

Isak skakar på huvudet men frågan får bara tårarna att börja rinna och han snörvlar till och pressar näsan i Evens halsgrop. 

“Men älskling?” säger Even och stryker Isak över ryggen. 

“Fan,” säger Isak och skrattar till. “Jag är bara så glad att du är hemma. Jag hatar att vara utan dig. Lägenheten är så jäkla tom utan dig och…” 

Han säger inget mer.

“Men jag är hemma nu,” säger Even. “Och jag ska inte åka bort något mer, jag lovar. Inte på flera månader i alla fall.”   
  
“Bra,” säger Isak. 

Even torkar hans tårar och tar tag i hans hand och drar honom med sig. 

“Vad fint du har gjort,” säger han när de kommer in i vardagsrummet. 

Isak spenderade hela gårdagen med att städa hela lägenheten och imorse bytte han lakan i sängen. På väggen ovanför sängen har han hängt upp några av de första breven och korten Even skickat eftersom väggen ovanför bordet nu är helt full med Evens teckningar, små lappar och kärleksmeddelande de skrivit till varandra samt en massa bilder. Han har till och med köpt blommor till Even.

“Är de till mig?” säger Even när han ser blommorna på bordet.

Isak nickar.

“Allt för dig,” säger han och ger Evens kind en puss. “Ja har handlat alla dina favoritsaker också. Titta i kylskåpet. Tänkte vi kunde laga någon mat tillsammans. Om du orkar.” 

Even ler. 

“Fan vad du är fin,” säger han. “Jag vill inget hellre.” 

“Bra, jag har saknat din mat,” säger Isak. 

“Ja det är ett under att du fortfarande lever,” retas Even. “Har du köpt frysmat och take away hela tiden eller?” 

“Håll käften,” skrattar Isak. “Jag kan laga mat nu.” 

“Ah, i så fall ska det bli spännande att se vad du hittar på ikväll.” 

“Mm,” säger Isak. “Magnus ville ha spel- och filmkväll ikväll men jag sa nej. Vill ha dig för mig själv. Sa att vi kan ha det till helgen.” 

“Bra,” mumlar Even. “Inte en chans att jag delar dig med någon ikväll.” 

De kysser varandra igen och blir stående i vardagsrummet ett tag och håller om varandra. 

“Är du trött?” frågar Isak. ”Vad vill du göra?”

Even ler och stryker Isak varsamt över kinden. 

“Jag vill ta en dusch tillsammans med dig till att börja med...” säger han lågt.

“Det kan vi ordna,” ler Isak. “Sen då?” 

“Sen vill jag bara vara med dig. Bara ha en massa sex och inte lämna lägenheten på ett dygn. Kan vi göra det?”

“Vi kan det,” svarar Isak. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tack för att du läste :) lämna gärna kudos eller en kommentar. Det värmer alltid.


End file.
